Roscoe Family Ties
by davidcorbett82
Summary: The Roscoe's welcome a family member back to the fold, as a secret held by mother Sandy is unveiled and Lindsey makes a choice which baffles the Roscoe boys no end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Other Roscoe Brother

Al Roscoe grimaced as he broke into 65 Christleton Drive, glass from the front door landed on the floor and Al put his right arm through the broken window pane and clasped the door handle…..

Sat alone in the hallway five minutes later Al reflected on the situation, which had lead to the self-imposed estrangement from his family, the girl he fell for and her tragic death, immature and foolish he had fled home and never looked back since. So immersed in his own memories Al didn't seem to hear the running footsteps and shocked yell of Lindsey Butterfield.

Lindsey looked Al over with a deeply concerned eye after all he'd vanished a good 5 years ago, he strongly resembled his older brother Joe in looks albeit a tad stockier and shorter but surprisingly more imposing even sat down. ''Alan Joseph Roscoe...Junior'' Al said breaking the silence between them ''The old bastard would be rolling in his grave if he saw me now, eh Lindsey'' he chuckled ruefully, the small smile betrayed the attempted look of disapproval on Lindsey's face, she pulled the young man into a warm embrace just happy to see him again.

Unaware of the return of his kid brother Joe Roscoe was busy repairing Dr Browning's car, under the watchful eye of Browning himself then the garage phone rang, ignoring Browning's protests Joe abandoned his work and went to answer it. ''Roscoe Autos'' Joe said hurriedly, the resulting answer from the caller caused Joe to drop the phone and run full pelt towards The Dog leaving an enraged Browning yelling insults in his wake. Sandy, the Roscoe matriarch was enjoying a well-earned drink after a hard morning's work at a troublesome patient's home, just she took another sip, Joe burst in startling the regulars. ''Mum...'' he intoned breathlessly ''...Al's...home''. Sandy went deathly white and followed Joe out of the pub, desperate to see her fourth son again.

Entering their home at a run Joe and Sandy were met by the sight of Lindsey clearing the broken glass from the floor, she looked up into Joe's tear-stained face and nodded towards the sitting room with a small smile, poking his head round the door Joe gasped as his eyes laid on the little brother who once never stopped following him around as a toddler now a man of 23 sound asleep on the couch. Sandy entered the room and cuddled up to Al protectively as he turned in his sleep. ''Bloody little...'' Joe breathed out in frustration but he couldn't stay angry as he watched Al snuggle up near their mum.

Al awoke with a jump, sending his mother to the floor ''Get off Mum, not four years old no more'' he yawned, while Joe fell to the floor laughing at his mother's look of utter bewilderment but he froze as Sandy stood up, grabbed Al by the collar and screamed ''FIVE YEARS, ALAN JOSEPH ROSCOE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE-'' she broke down sobbing in Al's arms as he repeated softly ''I'm sorry Mum'', Joe walked over and slapped Al on the back of the head. ''Welcome back little brother'' he laughed, Lindsey rolled her eyes smiling as Al tried to lunge at his brother but his mother's grip stopped him.

After the reunion, Al was being fussed over by Lindsey and Sandy, who was cooking a lunch for him. Joe chuckled as Lindsey straightened Al's collar much to his annoyance, reaching into Al's jacket pocket Lindsey took out a pack of cigars and a lighter, Joe looked surprised. ''So Al where did you go'' Lindsey asked. Al lit one cigar before answering her. ''Uncle Sid's place''. Sid was the elder brother of Alan Roscoe Senior. ''How is he'' Joe asked, Al shrugged. ''Alright, but he's concerned about Freddie''. Lindsey looked up quickly at this, Al spotted the reaction and tried to soften the blow. ''Some bloke came looking for Fred, ugly bugger an' all so Sid sends me off to find you'' he laughed then coughed hard as his cigar almost fell into the soup his mum had made for him. Sandy raised a eyebrow as Lindsey clapped Al on the back and Joe laughed again. ''Well, l see you're certainly your father's son Alan'' Sandy quipped. Al looked up to the heavens, ''See Dad, 21 years dead and all I've got is your name and the smell of cigar smoke but you live on in me, you magnificent bastard''. This remark earned him a hard smack on the head from Sandy. Joe and Lindsey couldn't stop laughing at that.

Later that night, Ziggy, as ever was chatting up an attractive woman in the Dog and naturally succeeded in charming her into coming home with him, as the couple entered the Roscoe residence a cough and the smell of cigar smoke distracted Ziggy for a moment before he led his conquest upstairs...


	2. An Unexpected Best Man

Chapter Two - An Unexpected Best Man

The Roscoe kitchen was unusually quiet as Al prepared his breakfast alone, he heard soft footsteps in the hallway, and then a well endowed and attractive, blonde-haired woman entered the kitchen. ''Morning'' Al greeted the blonde. ''I'm Lucy'' the blonde said. ''Alan Roscoe, Ziggy's brother'' Al introduced himself, the pair shook hands and Lucy sat at the table. 'How did you guess I was with Ziggy'' she asked, Al chuckled as he put his bacon sandwich on the table. ''Gut instinct mainly'' he admitted.

While this exchange was happening Lindsey came down the stairs and watched the animated conclusion of the discussion, in which Al managed to get a quick kiss on the cheek and Lucy's mobile number, a feeling of jealously erupted in Lindsey's heart as Lucy left the house. Joe saw the flash of jealously on his fiancée's face from the upstairs landing, instantly baffled. ''Morning Linds'' Al greeted his future sister-in-law with a smile; she smiled back at him serenely.

Later in the afternoon Al was working with Joe on Browning's car, after a while Joe voiced his discovery of Lindsey's reaction to the gorgeous Lucy that morning. ''The mysterious Lucy caused a reaction this morning''. ''Really, what type'' Al enquired. ''Jealously, but not from Zig…'' Joe faltered. ''Who, Joe'' Al sounded unsure as Joe felt. Joe breathed in ''Lindsey'' the answer was met with a flat and shocked ''What'' from Al.

Al and Joe finished the job in silence and headed to the Dog, sat at the bar waiting on Jack Osborne to serve them. Joe sighed heavily ''Al…'' ''I would **NEVER **expect that of Linds, brother, I mean she's **YOUR **future wife if a damn sexy woman was talking to you I'd get it'' Al said still baffled. Jack appeared with their drinks, ''Here, y'are boys, enjoy''. ''Tell you, Jack we need 'em'' Joe sighed; Al downed his pint in one go, to Jack's shock.

Joe watched his brother carefully, he was clearly as baffled as Joe himself was. Al sighed heavily and squeezed his brother's shoulder ''Its bizarre, she loves you man, why get jealous over me''. Joe mulled Al's view over again. ''Ask her tonight, wine and dine her, if needs be''. Al just stared and laid his big brother out in a single punch, Jack and Darren ran out from the back of the bar and pulled Joe up, who grinned. ''Good whack, will you be my best man'' Al blinked at the question, then grinned back ''Of course'' he said.

In the Dog's flat Joe was getting patched up by Darren, while Al enquired into Jack's history. ''So you knew Mum. Mr Osborne''. Jack nodded, ''Long time ago though'' he admitted, Al looked over at Joe ruefully. The idea of effectively taking his brother's fiancee on a date, but her jealously needed to be explained and to be fair being best man could be a good excuse to talk to her alone. Resigned to his mission, Al took out his mobile and dialled Lindsey's number.

Lindsey was currently lying in her bed, pondering her feelings deeply. Sandy entered the room with a cup of tea. ''Everything okay love'' she asked. Lindsey shrugged as she took the tea. ''I may've unsettled Al and Joe over something this morning'' she admitted. ''They did seem distant today, though Alan, I can understand he's been out of the family for a while'' Sandy reassured the worried young woman. Then Lindsey's mobile rang, she grabbed it and smiled at the callers name. Sandy left a giddy Lindsey to herself.

''Linds, this might sound a bit forward but I'm feeling a bit guilty...'' Al said. ''Why'' Lindsey asked. ''Joe's just made me his best man and I don't know any embarrassing moments for my speech and...what's so funny missy.'' Lindsey was laughing so hard Al had to sit down for five minutes. Joe looked over ''If I end up deaf and skint tonight, I'll kill you'' Al hissed. Joe laughed.

Lindsey recovered and said ''Sorry Al, so you want to see if I know any ''. ''Well yeah, you wanna go out for a drink tonight, I'll treat you to a meal if you want, got to take care of you ain't I'' Al cringed at that. Darren almost burst out laughing, as did Joe.

Lindsey dashed to her wardrobe and began searching for her most skimpy and desirable dress. ''Meet me at the Folly at 8pm, **DON'T **takefive years Alan Roscoe'' she said determinedly. Al gulped ''Yes ma'am''. He ended the call.

Joe patted him on the shoulder. ''Whatever the reason Al, we'll deal with it I promise'' he said.


	3. Family Truths

Family Truths

Joe looked over the Roscoe dinner table at his fiancée with a concerned look, though the idea of Al taking Lindsey out was his idea, he did feel guilty, both for his deceit of Lindsey and placing his brother into the deceitful act. A minute passed and a flustered Ziggy entered, followed by another conquest of his, a brunette. Lindsey shuddered slightly as the lady sat next to her.

Joe rolled his eyes as Ziggy dunked his head under the sink tap. ''Three o'clock in the afternoon Zig, really classy'' snapped Lindsey; she left the room in a flash. Ziggy and Joe looked up stunned at this reaction. Once outside the house Lindsey breathed out heavily, she hadn't meant to snap but her emotions were becoming more heightened since Al's return to her life, she was still over moon about their planned meeting that night but the bitter anger she'd felt on the day he'd walked out all those years ago had now hit her again.

Al was now walking towards Dee Valley Hospital, he'd decided to meet his mum after her shift at work, and he entered the reception. 'Can I help you, _sir_'' the smarmy and oily voice of Dr. Paul Browning came into earshot. ''Yeah, I'm looking for Sandra Roscoe, my mother'' Al asked. Browning's eyes glinted, ''A Rip-off Roscoe, eh'' he hissed. Al growled and bit his lip. ''What, cat got your tongue'' Browning taunted. Al looked around slowly and calmly; he wasn't going to rise to this. Luckily Sandy appeared at that point and steered her son away from Browning's smug grin. ''Arse'' Al swore loudly as they exited the hospital, Sandy swatted his arm. ''Sorry Ma, he's a smarmy-''. ''He's also Lindsey's colleague'' Sandy cut him off. ''Fine'' Al grunted. ''Now how was your day'' Sandy asked. ''Not bad, you're looking at Alan Roscoe, best man'' Al grinned.

Ziggy went looking for Lindsey, finding her in the Dog drinking. ''Hey'' he said warily, Lindsey smiled weakly at him. ''Sorry about earlier Zig, I think things have got to me. Everything about Al….''. Ziggy nodded. ''He'll talk when he's ready, he lost his girlfriend; and to be honest we're just glad he's back''. Lindsey nodded. ''I am too, still a bit angry I guess'' she admitted. ''Not as much as Joe was'' Ziggy said. ''He wrecked our last house's kitchen remember''. ''Wrecked a kitchen, Jesus'' the voice of Al said. Ziggy left them alone; Al sat next to the emotionally drained Lindsey. Instinctively Al pulled Lindsey into a strong hug; she relaxed into Al's arms. ''I'm really sorry for leaving Lindsey, I was grieving but that's no excuse to leave you and my family behind'' Al blinked away some tears, Lindsey looked into Al's eyes, she could see the regret in his eyes. ''OK'' she sighed. ''OK, what'' Al asked with a quizzical look. ''OK, I understand why….'' Al cut her off with ''Look I **LEFT **and didn't even consider the consequences- Freddie and Robbie must've have gone off the rails soon after I went''. Lindsey broke the hug and slapped Al hard around the head.

''OW, BLOODY HELL'' Al yelled. ''**DON'T **you even think of blaming yourself for that, Alan Roscoe'' Lindsey reprimanded him, Al looked rather sheepish and somewhat adorable in Lindsey's eyes. ''I er..better go….work y'know'' Al said meekly. ''You're not getting out of spoiling me tonight'' Lindsey called after the departing Al who waved wryly.

Freddie Roscoe was running for his life through the village, he reached the Dog and ran headlong into the young man exiting the pub. 'Argh, damn…Frederick'' Al staggered to his feet and stared at his brother in shock, Freddie was equally shocked, but the reunion was cut short by a loud yell, as an irate Trevor Royle headed straight for the brothers. 'Aw, hell….'' Al groaned as him and Freddie ran for it.

Running as fast as they could, Al and Freddie sped through the village and ended up back at the garage, they had managed to loose Trevor by chance some minutes before by the club, breathing heavily Freddie lunged at Al and a vicious fight broke out between the brothers….

It was nearly 6pm and Joe was heading towards the garage and saw Freddie pinning Al to the floor, both looked battered and bruised. ''FREDDIE, OFF 'IM, NOW'' Joe roared, Freddie sprang up as Joe ran to Al's side. Al coughed ''I'll let you off for that Fred''. Freddie still looked furious as Al stood up and dusted himself off and walked up to him. ''But, that bloke, the one who chased us…he's the one you've been hiding from am I right'' he asked. Freddie nodded, Al grabbed him by his jacket collar and pinned him to the wall. ''Well guess what buddy, I took a beating from him in your name last month'' Al hissed, Freddie gulped, he wasn't a fool. ''I need you onside bruv, I can't deal with both Lindsey and you been angry with me'' Al admitted. Freddie looked over at Joe who nodded wisely. ''Sorry Al'' Freddie sighed as Al let him go. The brothers relaxed at that moment. They looked at the plaque 'ALAN ROSCOE AND SONS EST. 1986' serenely, not noticing their mother was having a talk with Jack near the back of the Dog.

''Alan asked you if you knew me'' Sandy asked surprised. Jack nodded. ''I guess Joe must've told him'' he reasoned, Sandy looked worried for a moment, Jack put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. ''Look I doubt he wants to cause trouble'' Sandy laughed ruefully. ''He's loyal my little Alan, but he may well be the cause of trouble if Lindsey has her way''. Jack gave her a odd look. ''Don't ask, but seriously Jack I'm struggling with keeping them in the dark over us especially…..'' Jack sighed. ''We made a choice and we have to stick with it Sandy'' he said firmly. Sandy nodded quietly but looked over that the garage worried...


End file.
